my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amano Sekien
Amano Sekien is a student at High School Potentia's Class 1-Omega (which, when written down, sometimes uses the Greek letter instead of the word), and the main protagonist of the upcoming story "Within". Appearance Amano Sekien is a well built 15 year old male, 5'09" tall, and weighing 135 lbs. He has smooth black hair, dark red eyes, and light tan skin. Amano's clothing usually consists of plain t-shirts and a vest, with jeans and tennis shoes. Personality Amano Sekien is quite excitable, and tends to cheer up people around him without even trying. He is quite friendly, but that friendliness disappears when he's talking to competition. As you may have guessed, he is very competitive, and Amano will do anything that isn't underhanded to beat said competition. Amano doesn't have many enemies, mainly because he's just so friendly. The few enemies he does have, he has because he's too friendly, like a sickeningly sweet candy, or perhaps they think he's faking it. Amano loves a good challenge, and never backs down from a bet. He loves dares, but loves it even more when other people have to go through with a dare when they lose a bet. It's hard for Amano to be serious, so he doesn't do very great in his classes. Obviously, it isn't like he constantly shouts out stuff and heavily disrupts the class, but he doesn't pay too much attention to his teacher, and can often be seen passing notes to his classmates. Because Amano is rarely serious, he oftentimes acts before thinking, which can lead to bad things happening. One of the only times he will ever get completely serious is when he is talking about or with his inner flame. He could be thought of as neurotic, because of how his Quirk can sometimes talk for him, and influence his actions. Abilities Quirk: Inner Flame ~ Inner Flame (内炎 Uchi Honō) is a transformation-type Quirk that is a mix between the Quirks Molten Mask and Inner Darkness, owned by Amano's mother and father respectively. Before Amano's inner flame was awakened, his Quirk was identical to his mother's, in which he could turn his body into magma, shape it at will, and throw pieces of his now magma-fied body at his enemy. After his inner flame awakened, however, his Quirk became much more powerful, as well as dangerous. With his inner flame awakened, his magma form is highly compressed, which allows him to uncompress it very quickly to blast it at his opponents, or create a puddle of semi-condensed lava, then uncondense it to create a giant pillar of lava that shoots into the sky. He can also manipulate and move lava as well, but only lava that has come from his magma form (not from any other source), and even this is rather weak, as he can't control it very well. However, all of this power comes with a cost; Amano's inner flame speaks to him, and subconsciously influences his actions. The inner flame is evil, and wants all life to burn; its power is unstoppable, but because it's controlled by Amano, its power has been dampened, but this also means Amano cannot use the full extent of his powers without surrendering control to his inner flame for a set amount of time. Although, he can surrender only a small amount of control, so that it doesn't make much of a difference to his personality, but still makes him more powerful. As previously stated, Amano's magma form is usually highly compressed. The better Amano is feeling, the more lava is compressed in his magma form when he enters it. If Amano is sick or in a lot of pain, his magma form won't have very much compressed magma, thus he won't have much to use. If Amano has used his lava abilities so much that he is no longer compressed, his abilities become almost identical to his mother's, however he still retains minor geo-thermokinesis. While in his magma form, Amano cannot stay in a cold area for long, as after several minutes he starts to solidify. Eventually, he is enveloped in a stone shell, which cracks open and crumbles after about 30 minutes, allowing Amano to escape. Although, Amano can spread lava around the surrounding area to either eliminate the source of the cold, and/or allow him to stay in his magma form for longer because of the heat. The longer Amano stays in his magma form, as well as the more he uses his Quirk, the more control the inner flame has over him. It takes quite a while for the inner flame to be able to consistently affect Amano's attacks, but luckily for Amano, he has usually beaten his opponent by then. The Inner Flame slowly loses control over the next hour or two after Amano leaves his magma form, but will start gaining control if he enters it again. Abilities: Magma Form ~ Turns Amano and his clothes into magma. Shape Shifting ~ While in his Magma Form, Amano can morph his body (or just parts of his body) to become something else. However, if he changes his form into a bird, for example, he does ''not ''gain the ability to fly. Physical Damage Invulnerablility ~ While in his Magma Form, Amano is highly resistant to physical force or pressure, as he is a liquid. Techniques & Attacks: Melee: Magma Crusher ~ Amano turns his hand into a large hammer, then jumps up and slams it on his opponent. Burning Shell ~ Amano flattens himself into a large puddle of magma, moves under his opponent, and envelops them with himself. Ranged: Blazing Uppercut ~ Amano touches his hands to the ground, and spreads molten rock over it, and under his opponent. He then decompresses it, and sends lava flying into the sky. Molten Doom ~ Amano reaches out both of his hands, and uses most of, if not all of his compressed lava to create an enormous blast of lava that has enough power to destroy a building. However, this attack is so straining that Amano is usually defenseless for the rest of the battle if this does not defeat his enemy. Misc.: Lava Shield ~ Amano creates a large, somewhat thin, half-circle of magma a few feet in front of him. This can stop water from being poured on him, can burn off the arm of a melee attacker, and simply keep his opponent at bay. This shield only lasts for as long as it's in the air, though he can make as many as he likes, as long as he has enough compressed lava left. Stats: Power: Amano has a lot of tapped, and untapped potential. Currently, Amano has already displayed that he is able to use his Quirk in a very wide range of attacks, but because of the amount of unknown information about his inner flame, the range of his attacks could expand even further, and the power of said attacks could become catastrophic. Speed: Relatively regular, though some of his techniques, while very powerful, can take a few seconds to set up before executing. Technique: Because of the large amount of techniques and attacks he has, Amano has found many different combos that can obliterate his enemies if they don't dodge in time. Even if they manage to dodge his first attack, one of Amano's follow up attacks that would have been used to combo are usually so fast that he can still hit his opponent afterwards, as long as it isn't one of his special techniques. Intelligence: Not much to speak of. He has about an average IQ, and scores quite decently on his tests, yet doesn't excel, either. Cooperativeness: Amano loves interacting with other people, and will always admit when he's wrong, and thus does very well with other people. Trivia If something wasn't explained here, then it will be in the upcoming story "Within"! As expected from someone who can turn into lava, Amano hates water. Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zendichez Category:Students Category:Class 1-Omega Category:Within Category:High School Potentia Student Category:High School Potentia